


小行星72

by lihuaxiaojj



Category: lihuaxiaojj
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lihuaxiaojj/pseuds/lihuaxiaojj





	小行星72

许棠舟还以为自己又要挨咬了，下意识咬住了唇。  
上回经历了失控的结合热，就算是有超强修复力的腺体，在凌澈的反复标记下也足足花了两三倍的时间才缓过来。  
意料中的疼痛却没出现，那触感反而让他渐渐放松下来，舒服得忍不住闭上了眼睛。  
是凌澈正在散发甘冽冷意的腺体上温柔舌忝舐，像大猫舌忝弄幼兽，不含任何涩情意味，以Alpha的唾液帮助他护理腺体。  
“这是以前没在这个房间做过的事。”  
他听见凌澈这样说。  
  
是啊，就算这里一切都还没变，他也变了。  
因为当年那个弄丢的Omega不仅回来了，也长大了。那些隐忍、坚持的东西，已经可以随心所欲、肆无忌惮。  
完全成熟的Omega就该被随地摘取。  
  
T恤足够宽松。  
凌澈顺着手下完美的腰侧曲线一路移到腋下，就着这个姿势将人轻轻放到了桌上，大拇指恰巧触摸到小巧的乳首。  
刚一碰到，许棠舟几乎是瞬间就颤抖了一下：“好痒。”  
他实在是太敏感了，凌澈还什么都没做，他的脖颈与脸颊就已经烧成了一片，湿润的眼睛无声地露出羞涩，人也微微颤抖着，明明就很愉悦。  
  
凌澈轻轻拨弄那一点，再次吻住了许棠舟的唇，将喘息与呻吟都一并吞入腹中。  
下午在飞机上差点擦枪走火，这时候却不用顾虑那么多了。  
半个月不见，就算没有结合热，光是闻到许棠舟身上带着自己标记的味道，凌澈就想把人摁在这里贯穿。  
  
让许棠舟在这里哭。  
凌澈止不住这恶意的想法，硬起来的部位往前顶了顶。  
  
许棠舟立刻抓住凌澈的衣摆，在亲吻中声音不稳：“有、有人会进来。”  
凌澈意简言赅：“不会。”  
  
从几年前他们两个在这里接吻被撞见起，就没人会在他们在的时候闯进来了。  
谁也不能打扰和伴侣在一起的Alpha。  
  
许棠舟的手还勾着凌澈的脖子没放，听他这么说便不再矜持，还收紧了手臂。  
呼吸因为这个吻而急促，许棠舟吐着热气，舌尖被凌澈含住吸吮，他忍不住将腿缠在了对方身上，引来凌澈呼吸一窒，手上也不留情了。  
臀瓣被Alpha的大手揉捏着，胸前那一点也被按压拨弄。  
许棠舟感觉到股间一阵热流，他竟然自动分泌出了润滑，迫不及待。  
  
怕被发现，许棠舟悄悄往前挪动。  
凌澈的手却没放开他的臀肉，仿佛察觉到了：“崽崽，你湿了？”  
  
许棠舟羞愤欲死：“没有！”  
  
凌澈很满意这反应，却还不够。人狠话不多，他三两下扒掉许棠舟的裤子，当着他的面插入一根手指。  
拿出来时，修长的手指上黏着透明的Omega体液。  
在灯光下照出水光。  
  
凌澈饶有兴趣：“这是什么？”  
许棠舟：“……”  
凌澈：“说啊，为什么湿了。”  
许棠舟闭着眼睛，睫毛发抖，快哭了：“想要你……你是不是有点过分。”  
  
怎么不在结合热期间、清醒的凌澈是这样的？！  
许棠舟也不想这么敏感，可是一被凌澈碰到就很想要，为了迎接Alpha而分泌体液，是Omega的本能，也不是他能控制住的。  
很快，股间的手指换成了另一样粗大好几倍的硬物。  
  
凌澈就这样闯进了他。  
  
紧窒的甬道将凌澈紧紧包裹，害他顶到一半就不得不停下来：“疼不疼？”  
许棠舟可怜兮兮：“疼……你轻点。”  
  
凌澈这种时候还能怼人，稍显冷漠的眸子里是渴望，也是隐忍：“抱歉，轻不了。”  
许棠舟一阵心悸，去找凌澈的唇：“……那就快点，重、重一点……”  
  
可是许久不做的地方要吞进这种巨物是在很困难。  
Alpha的性器是让Omega得到快乐的根本，也是折磨，即使还没胀大成结，就已经让许棠舟感到承受不了。  
他努力地放松，去吞咽凌澈，将他们过去没做到的事情彻底坐实。  
  
他们缓慢地接吻。  
然后再缓慢地抽动。  
桌面上很快就积攒了水渍，滴答滴答答地往下掉。  
  
渐渐地，终于能全根没入的时候，许棠舟被快感折磨得痉挛，脚尖都忍不住勾了起来，仰着头大口呼吸。他的脖子形成了一道美丽的曲线，性器被自己的T恤下摆遮住，前端打湿了一块布料。  
  
“啊……嗯……”  
  
信息素正在无孔不入地入侵这个房间，随着释放的情欲，味道变得浓郁。  
  
凌澈含着他的喉结抽动，不忘捏着他的后颈，汗水顺着性感的下巴掉落在他身上。  
烫得许棠舟止不住的颤抖，分泌出了更多液体。  
  
“好舒服……”他带着哭腔喃喃道。  
  
凌澈忍了这许久，早就到了暴躁的边缘。  
听到这声音他忽然变得凶了，几个狠狠的顶入，水声啪啪作响，直将人顶得浑身无力口中求饶也不停歇。好几次，都堪堪擦过生殖腔的入口。  
那入口紧紧闭合着，却敏感得叫人吃惊，每当被触碰到的时候，许棠舟就会下意识发出甜腻的呻吟。  
等到发情期到来时，凌澈会毫不留情地进入这里，胀大成结，卡死入口，用Alpha的精液将这里灌得满满的，彻底标记。  
  
对于凌澈的想法，许棠舟怎么可能不知道。  
但此时，他无暇顾及，舒服得只能勉强勾着凌澈的脖子做支撑点才不至于软倒当场。  
  
似乎还嫌这样的姿势进得不够深，凌澈将他抱离了桌面。  
  
突然腾空，许棠舟骤然清醒没了安全感：“凌澈！”  
凌澈应了一声，随着走路的动作一下一下的深入，许棠舟被插得重新硬了起来，头皮发麻：“啊，太、太深了！……你停下！！”  
与此同时，他的前端喷洒出白色的液体，将这件T恤彻底弄得不能看了。  
  
如凌澈所愿，他真的被欺负得呜咽出声。  
  
余韵中，他身体失重，很快感受到了柔软的床垫，在混乱的求饶中听见凌澈说不行。  
  
他眼前光线稍暗，出现了凌澈轮廓分明的脸，那份深邃俊美一如他的梦境，一如他们重逢那天。那颗耳垂上的方形耳钉在发光，比背后那片星河还要闪耀。  
这是他的Alpha。  
  
凌澈重新插入的时候，许棠舟的大脑闪过白光。  
  
一轮烈日。  
一席新雪。  
  
他要化了。  
  
  



End file.
